BAU becomes Dunder Mifflin
by HeroesLover77
Summary: Morgan and Garcia use their favourite TV show to influence a series of pranks at the BAU. But what happens when the tables turn, and they get a taste of their own medicine? Don't have to watch the TV show to enjoy! No pairing. Plz R/R!
1. Plotting

A/N - Okay, new story! I do not own Criminal Minds of The Office, or anything affiliated with the two of them. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One -

Garcia sat at her desk, typing away at a billion words per minute, when an IM window popped up on her bottom right screen. No one ever IMed her at work. She tilted her head, curious, and clicked it open.

_DerekMorgan says: Hey Girl, do you know what starts of Monday?_

Garcia's eyes lit up. Of course she knew what started Monday! She was just glad that he had remembered their tradition! She typed her response at the speed of lightning.

_PenelopeGarcia says: Of course, my love! April fools week!!!_

A second later, Morgan wrote -

_DerekMorgan says: :) Yes ma'am! But what should we do this year? We only have the weekend to come up with something brilliant. And we can't let anyone know what we are doing, so we have to do it all over IM._

Garcia thought about it for a minute, and then smiled as an idea hit her.

_PenelopeGarcia says: I just got an idea! What TV show do we know that has the most hilarious pranks of all time, and it just happens to be a favourite of both of ours?_

_DerekMorgan says: I knew I could count on you, you beautiful genius of a woman! Send me a list of all the pranks ever done on The Office. And hurry! Hotch is coming!_

_PenelopeGarcia says: I'm on it!_

A second later, the list was opened up on both of their computers.

Morgan sat in the bullpen, reading over the list and matching his favourite pranks to whichever member of BAU he thought would be the most annoyed by that particular one. And being a profiler, he had a pretty good idea of which ones would annoy who.

Hotch walked over and Morgan minimized the list, and pretended to be doing something else. But Hotch walked past him and over to Reid's desk to ask him a question. Relieved, Morgan opened it up again and continued his IM conversation.

_DerekMorgan says: I think I've got it! Here's my list of what we should pull on who. Tell me what you think!_

He sent her the list, and a moment later, Garcia replied.

_PenelopeGarcia says: I trust your opinion 100%, good sir! Let's begin plotting, shall we?_

_DerekMorgan says: And so begins April Fool's week!_

Across the aisle from Morgan, Hotch had finished talking to Reid was about to start back to his office, when Reid stopped him.

"Hotch, by the way. I was wondering if I could have the whole next week off?" He asked. Morgan looked up from his screen. Hotch frowned.

"That's pretty short notice. What do you want all of next week off for?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, and I always do, Monday marks the beginning of April Fool's week." Reid looked over at Morgan, who raised his hands innocently.

"April Fool's week? It isn't even April!" Hotch said.

"That's the idea. On April 1st, everyone would see it coming. But in December, you catch people completely off guard." Reid explained. "I agree. The name is very deceiving. Don't you remember last year?"

"I remember." Hotch replied coldly.

Last year, Garcia and Morgan had pelted Hotch with water balloons on his way to his car after work.

"Morgan, tell Garcia that if anything like that happens again this year, there will be major consequences. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir." Morgan said. "Besides, we've both matured. Practical jokes are so last year."

"Having said that, I'd still like next week off. Just in case?" Reid interrupted.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not going to give you the week off just because you're scared of something that Morgan and Garcia WON'T even be doing." With one last look of warning towards Morgan, Hotch turned and went back to his office.

Morgan smirked at Reid mischievously.

"Come on man!" Reid exclaimed, leaning forwards pleadingly. "Last year we all had to suffer after what you did to him!"

"Don't worry kid. Garcia and I learned our lesson after last time. This year will be less extreme."

"Please Morgan! Just leave him alone this year!"

"Sorry. No can do. That would go against the rules of April Fools week. It clearly states in the rules that every member of the BAU has to be pranked on at least a moderate level."

"Well what about you and Garcia?"

"The Pranksters don't count."

"That doesn't seem fair." Reid complained.

"Hey, I don't make the rules." Morgan said with a shrug.

"Yes you do!" Reid cried. "You invented the stupid holiday!"

Morgan didn't reply. He just turned back to the computer and typed to Garcia, these words...

_DerekMorgan says: Let's start with Reid...._

* * *

A/N - So what did you think? Was it confusing? Please review! Thanks :)


	2. Operation: Vending Machine

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! DISCLAIMER - I don't own the office or criminal minds, or anything else awesome. :(

* * *

Chapter Two - Operation: Vending Machine

Monday morning, Morgan got to work early to perfect the first stage of their week long mission. And in fact, it wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. He just had to pay the Vending Machine guy 20 bucks to let him do it. When Reid walked in that morning, Morgan was sitting casually at his own desk, pretending to read the paper.

"What are you doing here early?" Reid asked, suspiciously.

"What does it look like? I'm reading the paper." Morgan answered, glancing up with a serious expression.

Reid walked cautiously over to his desk, and dropped his bag on top. Then he pulled out his chair and checked the seat, to make sure there was nothing there. With one last glance at Morgan, Reid dug his wallet from his pocket and started to the other room where he routinely got his coffee and a muffin.

"Show time." Morgan said to himself, and he jumped up and waited outside the door, peering inside. Reid poured himself a cup of coffee, and then walked over to the vending machine. When he saw what was inside, he squeezed his coffee cup so hard that the top popped off.

"MORGAN!" He yelled. Morgan bounded up to his best friend.

"Yes, buddy?" He asked sweetly.

Reid pointed to the vending machine.

"How...what... that's all my stuff!!!" In every slot, was something from Reid's desk. His notebook, his pencil cup, his name plate, his glasses and so forth. Reid put down his coffee and started hitting the glass.

"Tell me how to get it all back!" He demanded. Morgan shrugged.

"Look's like you're going to have to buy it back."

"I'm not going to pay for my own stuff! Come on, Morgan!"

On cue, Garcia entered. She had a couple dollars in her hand. She walked up to the machine and tapped her chin, thoughtfully.

"What do I want today." She wondered out loud. "Oh! 2 dollars for a digital alarm clock! What a deal!" She put in the money, pressed C7 and the clock fell down. She took it out, smiling.

"That's mine!" Reid shrieked.

"No it isn't." Garcia said. "I just bought it. I paid two dollars for it." With that, she stepped back, to watch.

"Fine!" Reid gave in. "I'll buy it all back." He opened up his wallet, shocked to find that some how, there was no money inside.

"No money? That's too bad kid. Oh wait! I think I have some change on me." Morgan said. He pulled out a big clear bag filled with over a thousand nickels. Reid's eyes widened as Morgan dropped the bag into his hand.

"Do you know how long it will take me to do this?" Reid cried.

"You're the genius. I'm sure you already know how long."

"I do! It takes 40 nickels per item, and there are 32 slots. That means I have to use 1280 nickels." Reid's face drained of any colour.

"You'd better get started, then. No need to thank me." Morgan said. He slapped the young agent on the shoulder.

"I should think not!" Reid retorted. He dug out a few nickels and started sliding them into the slot, one by one.

Morgan and Garcia left the room, absolutely giddy with laughter. They were falling over themselves.

"Did you see the look on his face!?" Morgan asked, wiping a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I thought he was going to explode when you gave him the nickels!" Garcia said, placing a hand over her heart.

"We are the best." Morgan said. They did their secret handshake.

After a few minutes, Hotch appeared on the upper level of the bullpen.

"Garcia, what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Nothing sir. Just leaving." She winked at Morgan and then headed back upstairs.

"Morgan, go get Reid. We're meeting in the round table room in a minute." Hotch said.

"He might be a little bit late." Morgan said.

Hotch looked over to the younger agent's desk. He saw the bag on top.

"But he's already here." He said.

"Yes. I know. But he still might be late." Morgan said trying to hold back a smile. He grabbed his own coffee from his desk and then slipped past Hotch before the unit chief could comment further.

Then Hotch heard some one pounding on something and someone swearing vehemently. It was coming from the coffee room. He headed down there.

"Just give me my stupid name plate!!" Reid yelled at the machine. He had put the coins in, but the stupid thing was jammed.

"What's going on in here?" Hotch said.

"Morgan and Garcia put all my stuff in a vending machine, and then gave me a bag full of nickels to buy it all back." Reid said.

Hotch pursed his lips shut, and Reid could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Reid said, stamping his foot like a little kid.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I can call the vending machine attendant, if you want. But he won't be here for another few hours."

"That's okay. If it's okay with you, I'll just finish up here. There are only about fifteen items left to buy. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Alright. We'll wait for you. And I'll talk to Morgan later." He started to leave.

"I have a better idea. Let them think they are going to get away with it. And then, on Friday, we pull a MAJOR prank on them. What do you say."

Hotch looked at him.

"This is the FBI."

"I know." Reid said.

"I don't know anything about practical jokes, Reid. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Reid smiled.

"I think I have an idea. Just leave Garcia and Morgan alone, and let me take care of everything."

* * *

A/N - Please review! I'm so lame that it pretty much makes my day when I get them, lol.


	3. Operation: JJ's Desk

A/N - Happy New Year! I still don't own CM of The Office.

* * *

Chapter Three -

The next day, Morgan and Garcia arrived early again. So early, in fact, that Hotch was the only one there. He sat in his office, while the rest of the BAU was dark, working on something at his desk.

"Isn't it sad?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, it is. Come on, before he sees us!" Morgan whispered. The two agents walked stealthily with their backs against the wall, along the hall to J.J.'s office. Once inside, Morgan flicked on the light.

"How are we going to move it?" Garcia asked.

"You take that side, I'll take the other side." Morgan said. They each grabbed one end of J.J.'s desk and on the count of 3, they heaved and lifted.

"Aarugh! This is so heavy!" Garcia said, straining under the weight.

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Morgan said, clenching his teeth as they started to back out of the office.

"Hey, I didn't go through all that FBI training like you! This is probably easy for you!"

"Oh yeah, piece of cake." Morgan said sarcastically. "Careful! You're letting your end down a bit! The computer will slide off!" He thought maybe they should've taken everything off first.

Just then, Hotch walked out of his office, and paused. Garcia and Morgan stared back.

"Hotch, hey man." Morgan said, smoothly. "This probably looks suspicious..."

There was an awkward silence. And then Hotch, remembering what Reid had said, answered.

"Not really. Carry on." And he returned to his office without another word. Garcia and Morgan looked at each other, amazed at their luck.

"Come on! Let's hurry before he changes his mind!" Morgan said. They doubled the pace.

*********

"Good morning everybody." JJ said as she entered the office later that morning. Everyone said good morning back, and then she went up the steps to her office.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Morgan said. Reid frowned. Then it happened.

"My desk!" JJ shouted. Then she stormed back out. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the group.

"This is not funny! Who did this?!" She demanded. Reid pointed at Morgan.

"It's April fools week." He explained. She wasn't impressed.

"Bring it back." She said. Morgan showed no signs of moving.

"Fine." She said. "I'll just go get Hotch." She started over to his door, and Morgan stopped her just before knocking.

"Colder." He said. She turned and looked at him. She walked back to where she was before.

"Warmer." Morgan said. Reid sighed, shook his head, and then got back to whatever he was working on.

JJ came down the steps into the bullpen and Morgan said warmer again. She walked towards his desk, and Morgan said colder. She walked in the other direction, near the doors.

"Warmer." Morgan said. He jumped up and followed an annoyed JJ outside into the hallway. She kept walking towards the elevator, and Morgan said, "Colder."

Then she walked down to the other end of the hallway, and Morgan said, "Warmer." with every step, until she passed the washrooms. As soon as she passed the women's room door...

"Colder." She turned and faced him, her eyes wide as if to say 'you better not have.' She put her hand on the door handle.

"Warmer." He said, grinning at her.

"You are so dead, Derek Morgan." She said. She opened the door and went inside. Sure enough, wedged between the stalls and the sinks, was her desk, with everything on it. Then, the phone rang. JJ decided she should probably still answer it, regardless of the situation. She reached across and grabbed it.

"Jennifer Jareau, Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"Hey, Jage, It's me, Garcia. I have the Wichita police chief on the other line, he wants to know if you got the files he sent you?"

"Garcia, this isn't a good time."

Garcia smiled to herself, and tried not to laugh. JJ didn't even know that she was in on it!

"It's really important." Garcia said. "Can you just check?"

"Okay, one second." JJ managed to squeeze behind her desk and take out a folder from the drawer. She started sifting through the pages.

"Wichita, right?"

As she was looking, the washroom door opened, and a cleaning lady walked in pushing her cart full of cleaning supplies. She stopped at the sight of JJ and her desk. A young agent had complained that there was no soap left, and she was there to fill up the dispensers. JJ froze too, mortified.

"This... I didn't... I'll move this." JJ stammered. But the women only spoke a little English, and didn't really understand what JJ was saying.

"I come back when you are off the phone." She said politely. Then she turned and brought her cart back outside.

JJ sighed and then found the sheet she was looking for.

"Tell the chief I have received it, Garcia. Garcia?" No one answered. She slammed down her phone and stormed out. Reid was waiting outside for her.

"I'm going to kill Morgan!" She fumed. Reid stopped her.

"Don't just yet. Hotch and I are planning a little something for the final day of April fools week. But you have to hold off until then, okay?"

"I guess so. But what are you planning to do?"

Reid checked to see if the coast was clear of Garcia or Morgan, and then he started explaining the plan.

* * *

A/N - What did you think? Please R/R! (I initially have an additional section on here, but I decided to take it out because Prentiss's prank was too complicated to explain.)


	4. Operation: Cellphone and Early dismissal

Chapter Four -

Wednesday -

Hotch walked through the bullpen, trying not to let Morgan see how sketched out he was feeling. Morgan barely glanced up from his paper work as he walked by, and then continued working. The unit chief slipped into his office, and locked the door. He looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He had just gotten back from a stressful meeting, and he wanted to relax. But how could he, knowing that Morgan and Garcia had no doubt already plotted his prank. Reid and JJ down. Him, Rossi and Prentiss left.

Just then, he heard his cell phone ring. He had left it on his desk before leaving, so it wouldn't ring and interrupt the meeting. He pushed a couple papers out of the way, trying to see where it was. Then he realised that the ringing sound was not coming from his desk.

He listened carefully and discovered that the sound was coming from above him. He looked up at the ceiling. Ring, ring, ring. Hotch took a hold of the back of his chair, and carefully climbed on top of it.

Down in the bullpen, Morgan was smiling to himself as he watched his boss struggle to keep his balance on the desk chair.

Hotch reached up towards the ceiling, and jumped slightly, hitting one of the boards in the ceiling loose. He wobbled, and for a second, was sure he was going to fall.

Reid looked over at Morgan, who was trying not to laugh, and shook his head. "You're like a child." He commented. Morgan didn't care.

Hotch steadied himself, and then leaned to the left a bit, reached up and hit the next board away. It fell on top of his desk. Hotch got down, moved the chair over a bit, and then got back on. He was determined to find his phone. After several of the boards in his ceiling were lying on the floor, and Hotch was covered in bits of insulation and dust, he finally hit the board that his cell was hidden on. Both the board and the phone came falling away and landed with the others on the ground.

Hotch hopped off his chair victoriously. The door opened, and in walked Strauss.

"Agent Hotchner, I wanted you to check over these --" She paused when she saw the mess.

"Ah.. I was just looking for my phone." Hotch explained somewhat meekly. He picked it up out of the rubble, and cleaned it off with the front of his shirt. He smiled.

"In the ceiling?" Strauss asked, glancing up to where pipes and wires were visible overhead.

"Yes. But see? I found it now. Nothing to worry about."

Strauss frowned at him, but merely tossed a file on his desk.

"When you get a chance?" She said. He nodded. "And for goodness sake, clean this up!" She hissed. With one last look at the mess, she left. Hotch sighed and collapsed back into his chair. He hoped Reid's plan was a good one. Morgan and Garcia had to pay. He looked down at the phone, to see who had been calling in the first place. The display name said - Derek Morgan. Hotch scowled and dialled the number for the custodian to come and put the boards back up.

*********

"Reid, I never thought I'd ask this, but I need your help." Morgan said.

"You always need my help." Reid countered, smirking. Morgan threw a ball of paper at him. It missed.

"I mean with my next prank, smart-ass. We're going to get out of here early today."

"We are? How?" Reid asked, intrigued.

"Simple. When Hotch is working, there is nothing that can distract him. So we start by setting all the clocks forward a couple of hours. When he leaves his office, we slip in, change the time on his clock, and computer. Then we just convince him that his watch is wrong." Morgan shrugged.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Reid asked.

"No." Morgan said. "But we can always try. What have we got to lose?"

"Fine. Let's go." He said, getting up from his seat. "I finished my paperwork an hours ago anyway."

"You coming Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think so. You still haven't done anything to me yet, and I'm not taking any chances."

Morgan laughed and he and Reid started changing the clocks on their own computers, and the ones on the wall.

The custodian that Hotch had called arrived at his door, and Hotch left him to do his work. He had looked over the files from Strauss and could now go give them back.

"He's gone!" Morgan said. They went up to his office. Morgan changed the computer time, and Reid changed the time on the clock. The custodian gave them a weird look.

"Don't mind us." Morgan said politely. When they finished, they hurried back to their desks.

"Ten minutes till we get to go home." Reid said happily. Prentiss sighed.

"You guys aren't going to get away with this." She told them.

Hotch walked back. He stopped when he saw Morgan, and then checked to make sure he had his phone. When he saw it was safe in his pocket, he continued to his own office.

Ten minutes later, Morgan appeared in his doorway.

"Wow! What happened in here?" He asked, in mock surprise.

"Very funny." Hotch replied dryly. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just came to say I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" Hotch said. He glanced at his watch. "It's only 4:30."

"That's not what my watch says. And look. The clock on your wall says it's 6. That means it's quitting time."

Hotch looked at the clock, and then through the doorway, at the clock on the wall above the bullpen. It said 6, too.

"Alright. I must've lost track of time. It's been a stressful day." He glared at his agent.

"I know what you mean." Morgan said. "I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." Hotch muttered. Morgan ran off to tell Reid that they were allowed to go. Hotch sat back down, and started finishing up the last of his paperwork. He noticed the custodian laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That man who just came by? He and another agent came in while you were gone and changes all the clocks. Your watch is right. It's still only 4:30."

Hotch's eyes widened. He jumped up and ran to the window just in time to see Morgan and Reid running madly to their cars, laughing. He threw the window open.

"Hey! Get back here! Morgan! Reid!" He shouted. But they were already in their cars.

Hotch sighed. He closed the window and for some reason started to smile. He too wanted to go home and be with his family. The paperwork could wait. He grabbed his coat and headed out.

"You know they changed the clocks, right?" Prentiss said when she saw that he was getting ready to leave.

Hotch smiled.

"Did they? Well I'm already on my way out, I guess there's no point in turning back now. I'll see you tomorrow, Prentiss."

Prentiss, a bit confused, said goodbye to her boss. She took it as a sign that she could go too. She still couldn't believe they got away with it.

* * *

A/N - I know its been a while since my last update, and sorry about that. I altered the last chapter somewhat. Please R/R!


	5. Operation: Christmas Present

Chapter Five -

It was still early when Morgan and Garcia met in the computer room on Thursday.

"This is going to be uber funny." Garcia commented as she taped a piece of wrapping paper in place.

"I can't wait to see her expression." Morgan agreed. "Hey, pass me another roll of paper. I'm out over here."

"Do you think that Hotch was mad about yesterday? That everyone left early?"

"I don't think so. I talked to Prentiss after the fact, and she said that Hotch let her and the others go too. And she said he went home too."

"Hotch? He left work before midnight? That's a first." Garcia said. She was happy, though, that their little prank gave him an extra bit of time to spend with his family.

"There! We're finished!" Morgan exclaimed. He got up off the floor and stood back to admire their work.

"Think she'll fall for it?" Garcia asked.

"Definitely. I would." Morgan said.

"We have way too much fun together." She said, shaking her partner's hand.

"We should hurry if we are going to get everything set up before anyone gets here. Come on. Take the chair." Morgan picked up his items and they couple headed downstairs.

Within a few minutes, Prentiss's desk and chair were upstairs. Morgan and Garcia had become experts at moving things, especially furniture, very quickly. And in their place, were two big Christmas packages, that looked exactly like the desk and chair, wrapped in red paper. On top of the desk, were all Prentiss's things; picture frames, pencil cups and her name plate, wrapped in festive paper, and bows.

Reid walked in just as Garcia finished arranging the items.

"Oh brother." He muttered, staring in disbelief.

"Pretty impressive, right?" Garcia asked.

"How long did this take you guys?" Reid asked, sitting down bewildered.

"About an hour." Morgan said. "But it was worth it, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know what to say." Reid said. "But she'll be up shortly, I saw her pull in after me."

Sure enough, Prentiss walked in a couple minutes later. Morgan looked down at his hands on his desktop, and Reid sat back, waiting for her to notice.

She started walking towards her desk, and when she saw, she dropped her purse, and her jaw.

"What the --" She turned and glared at Morgan.

"Happy Christmas! Don't open it until the 25th." He told her, trying to control his laughter.

"This is ridiculous. How long did it take you? How much paper did you use?" She cried.

"It doesn't matter. Hey, can you guess what it is?" He asked.

She gave him a look of disdain.

"Hmm. I wonder. A desk?" She said blatantly sarcastic

"Actually..." Morgan started.

. She walked over and as she sat down, put her purse and jacket on the desk. Suddenly, everything came crashing down.

"Aaaughh!!" She screeched as she fell.

Reid jumped up and leaned over his desk to see if she was okay. Prentiss sat on top of the flattened "Chair". She held it up.

"Cardboard." She said.

"I tried to tell you." He began.

"I'm going to KILL you Derek Morgan!" She yelled. She got up and started throwing bits of cardboard and paper at her co-worker.

"I think this is my exit cue." Morgan said, laughing as he dodged the balled up paper. He rushed out of the room, and started up to Garcia's room.

"Get back here!" Prentiss called after him. "Where did you put my desk!" She chased after him.

Reid decided now was a good time to talk to Rossi and Hotch about his revenge plot. He was pretty sure they would go for. After all, Rossi was bound to know he was next. Reid would talk to Strauss later. She was going to need a lot of convincing.

* * *

A/N - Short chapter, I know. Please R/R!


	6. Operation: Pizza jelly

Chapter Six -

Rossi tapped his pen against his paper, thoughtfully. He couldn't believe how slow the past few days had been. As good as it was for the citizens of America, the lack of serial criminals as of late meant that the BAU was stuck at Quantico, doing paper work. The only thing that the team had to worry about was the dynamic duo that was Morgan and Garcia. He smiled. When that was the biggest of their concerns, things must be going pretty well.

Down in the bull pen, Morgan hung up the phone. Their final prank was a simple one, and a nice little way to finish off annual prank week. He just had to wait fifteen minutes. And it had better be 15 or less, or else the entire prank was going to be pretty much pointless.

Rossi set aside a file and opened yet another. He was having a hard time differentiating the individual cases, he had read so many the past few days. Just then his phone rang.

"This is agent Rossi." He said, thankful to have even the slightest break from the heinous paper work.

"Ah - this is Sheri from reception. There are some delivery people here for you. Shall I send them up?" She asked. There was a hint of confusion in her voice. Rossi glanced at his day book. There weren't any deliveries scheduled to arrive that day, but he had been busy, and perhaps just forgot to write it down.

"Sure, send them up. Thank you Sheri." He put down the phone and wandered out into the bullpen, where the others appeared to be working on their assigned paperwork. In reality, Reid had the file upright on his desk, and hid an existentialism text book behind it. He was trying to pace himself, knowing that the 900 page text book would have to last him the rest of the day. Morgan sat there, staring down at the page in front of him. It looked like he was reading, but was actually just staring, bored out of his mind.

"Hey, do either of you know about a delivery that's coming today? I don't remember ordering anything..."

Morgan sat up straight and turned to face the door. Reid spun his chair and glanced at the older agent across from him. How could Rossi not see what was happening?

Just then, two guys walked in, wearing matching uniforms and visors. They looked a little nervous, or maybe they were just confused. After all, it isn't every day that they get a call from the FBI, asking for 15 larges sausage pizzas.

"Uhm, is there an Agent Rossi here?" Asked one of the delivery boys over the stack of pizzas in his arms.

Rossi's jaw dropped. He turned on his heels and faced Morgan, glowering. Morgan ignored his co-worker and got up to help the delivery boys.

"That would be him right there." Morgan informed them. He cleared a desk for them to put down the boxes.

"Hey, pizza! Thank Rossi!" Prentiss said, walking over. A bunch of other agents from different units made their way over and helped themselves too, thanking Rossi for the food.

One of the delivery kids who looked about twenty walked over nervously. He was intimidated, and with good reason. Rossi looked confused and outraged.

"Um, sir, that comes to $195." He said. Rossi tried to catch Morgan's eye, but he was purposely avoiding the older agent's glare. Rossi sighed and duck a hand into his pocket to pull out his wallet, but it wasn't there. He checked his other pockets, to no avail.

"Wait here, I think I left my wallet in my office. Help yourself to some pizza. God knows we have enough." He said, rolling his eyes. He went up to his office, but the money wasn't there either.

"Has anyone seen my wallet?" He called to the group of agents gathered around the pizza table like vultures.

"You know what?" Morgan said, swallowing a bite. "I think I saw it in the break room. I'll get it for you!"

Rossi had a bad feeling about that. He hadn't been in the break room in a while. A moment later, he was back down with the delivery boys, and Morgan entered the room again, holding a plate. On top of the plate rested moulded yellow jelly, in which Rossi's wallet was submerged.

"That's so weird!" Morgan said, poking at the jelly so that the whole thing rippled. "I swear it was exactly like that when I found it!" He handed Rossi the plate and headed back to join his colleagues.

Rossi, dumbfounded, stared down at the strange looking blob, and the blurred image of his wallet floating in the middle.

"That is weird." The pizza boy agreed, clearly amazed.

Rossi reluctantly pushed through the top of the gelatine, and managed to get a firm grasp on the slippery leather wallet. He drew it out of the now ruined dessert, opened it, and produced five $50's. When the kid tried to give him his change, Rossi told him to keep it.

"This has probably been the weirdest delivery you have ever gone on." He speculated. The delivery boy nodded, tipped his hat politely and then left with his partner, visibly pleased with the generous tip.

Rossi walked up to Morgan.

"You owe me two hundred and fifty dollars." He muttered. "Plus a new wallet."

"Awe c'mon man. Everybody loves you for this! Watch this." He started punching his fist in the air, and began to chant his name. Soon everyone was joining in.

"Rossi! Rossi! Rossi!" The group said. They were very pleased to have pizza right now. The noise was enough to force Hotch out of his office. He walked down to where they were standing.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Can you believe this? Morgan ordered fifteen pizzas in my name. Now I'm out $250." Rossi complained.

"That's terrible." Hotch said. He reached over and grabbed a piece from the pizza for himself.

"Hotch!" Rossi cried.

"What?! I'm still on your side. I'm still mad. But sausage pizza is my favourite. Ah... what's with the jell-o?" He asked. Rossi sighed.

"He somehow managed to get... never mind. I just hope whatever Reid is planning will show him."

"He told me this morning that he had persuaded Strauss to be a big part of it. Whatever it is. Don't ask how he did it. All I know is Reid is a genius. And I'm sure his plan will be brilliant."

"It had better be." Rossi scoffed. "Or else HE can pay me back for the pizza."

They looked over at the young agent, who had just spilt some pizza sauce on his tie and was dabbing it off with a napkin.

Hotch smiled. He nodded at the pizza.

Rossi threw his hands up, and said "What the heck!" And reached over and took a piece for himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N - Tell me what you think. This is the last Morgan/Garcia prank (or is it?) Please R/R!


	7. Operation: Revenge

A/N: Okay just to let you guys know, Strauss pretty much comes as far out of character as possible in this one. I do realise this. Here it goes... (ps. I don't own CM or it's awesome characters. Or Strauss, lol)

* * *

Chapter Seven -

Morgan and Garcia sat back and watched as the evidence of their final prank, the pizza boxes, were crushed and shoved into the garbage.

"What a pleasant week." Garcia said dreamily recalling each of their wonderful practical jokes.

"And it ended on a prefect note." Morgan added, rubbing his now pizza-stuffed stomach.

"Too bad it's all over now."

"Yeah. But can you believe that for the first time in our history, we didn't get some sort of lecture from Hotch, or have any of our pranks backfire? We must be getting really good." The two friends shook hands, congratulating one another on a perfect week.

Just then, one of the young new agents, who had been something of a lap dog for Strauss the past couple weeks walked over.

"Agent Morgan?" He asked. Morgan gave him a nod. "Chief Strauss wants to see you in her office."

Morgan and Garcia exchanged anxious looks. Strauss was never involved in prank week. No one took it seriously enough to go to her. Not even Hotch.

Morgan reluctantly got up from his desk, and Garcia gave him a sad look. He walked out of the office, and down the hallway to Strauss's door. He straightened and cleared his throat before knocking.

"Come in." Her voice said from inside. Morgan walked in.

Strauss stood up upon his entry.

"Derek. Please, have a seat." She offered. He eyed her suspiciously. Use of his first name was never a good sign. He sat down.

"Ma'am, what is this all about?" He asked.

"It has recently come to my attention, that over the past month, you have exchanged over 100 text messages with Penelope Garcia, and less than half of that with any other member of your team. You've also made 98 phone calls to her. Bureau computer records show that you also spend much of your time on instant messaging with her."

"Chief, I am never behind on my work. These communications are made purely during my own time, or if it's about something pertaining to the case. That's it." Morgan insisted defensively.

"That wasn't my concern, Agent Morgan." Strauss said. "It seems to me, that the two of you... are romantically involved."

Morgan felt his jaw drop.

"Wait." He said "What!?"

"It's quite obvious to me, Agent Morgan. The pet names you have for one another. Baby girl? Hot stuff?" She read from a list.

"Chief, this is a mistake!" Morgan protested. But she held her hand up to stop him.

"I've already made up my mind. Penelope Garcia will be transferred to another unit first thing next week. We can't have people who are emotionally involved with one another on the same team. It can be dangerous."

"Why are you doing this?" Morgan asked, upset and frustrated.

"Because." She snapped. Then her expression softened. "There is something you don't know. Ever since you joined the FBI... I have had certain...feelings for you."

Morgan looked at her, eyes wide, and then said, "WHAT!?"

Strauss stood up and walked around front of her desk, and then sat down on the edge.

"I can't stand to see her with you any more. The way you talk to her... I just can't stand it. I can't hide my feelings any longer, Derek." She said, not once breaking into a smile.

Morgan could feel the colour draining from his face with every word. "Ma'am, I- I..." He stammered. But he was lost for words.

" You don't have to say anything. By tomorrow, it won't be a problem. Penelope Garcia will be part of another unit."

Morgan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

*********

On the floor above, Garcia was sitting in Rossi's office, and the exact same thoughts were going through her mind.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand." She told him. And that was an understatement.

"Love is a complicated thing." Rossi told her. "But not to worry. As soon as I have Morgan placed in another unit, things will become much more clear." He smiled at her, and she stared back, gaping.

"You can't do this! Morgan is... he's..." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Look Penelope. It's obvious. He spends so much time in your room upstairs, and you are always calling him before the rest of us when you find out something. I can't bear to see the two of you so close. This may be an act of jealousy, but..." He sat on his desk, and clasped her hands in his.

"Are you seriously telling me you don't feel anything right now?" Rossi asked softly.

Garcia pulled away, and ran around and hid behind her chair.

"Sir, I'm very flattered. But if this is about the pranks, I'll stop. We both will." She promised.

***********

" -- because if that's what this is about, we'll stop! I swear!" Morgan told the chief.

"Those pranks showed me what was going on, Morgan. They helped me see the light." She explained.

"Ma'am, please don't do this! Prank week is just some dumb thing we do to liven up the office on slow days. But I swear. This was the last prank week ever! Just don't transfer Garcia!"

But Strauss wasn't listening to him anymore. She glanced over at her closet. Suddenly the door opened.

Reid stepped forward, holding a video camera. He closed the screen, and then grinned at Morgan.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Morgan demanded, confused.

"Well, Agent Morgan, this tape has enough blackmail material to last me quite a long time. The look on your face during the whole thing...priceless. In addition to that, we have you promising to NEVER prank us again." Reid smiled, pleased with himself.

Morgan was stunned. He tried to think of some sort of come back, but he failed.

"Now if you'll excuse us. We have to go see how the girls faired down in Rossi's office." Reid hurried out into the hallway. Then Hotch emerged from the closet. He straightened his tie.

"Chief Strauss." He acknowledged with a nod. Then he pointed at Morgan, and said "Ha-ha!" And he hurried after Reid.

Upstairs, Rossi was chasing Garcia around his office.

"Just one little kiss? Please!" He called. She climbed over his desk, and he followed. Suddenly the door opened.

"Reid!" She gasped. "Thank goodness!" She got behind him, and used him a human shield.

"JJ! Emily! You guys can come out now!" The two female agents came out from behind Rossi's filing cabinets. Emily walked over and they switched video cameras.

"Nice!" She said.

"You too! Good use of threatened kiss, Rossi." Reid complimented.

"Thank you." Rossi said as he straightened up the mess that had been made on his desk top.

"Um, would someone please explain what is going on here?" Garcia said.

"Allow me." Morgan walked into Rossi's office. "They got us, baby girl. This whole thing was a set up. Strauss did the same thing to me."

"Strauss!?" Garcia exclaimed.

Morgan nodded. "And now they have it on film. I'm afraid the days of annual prank week have come to an end."

Reid, having successfully completed his mission, shook hands with Morgan.

"It was fun while it lasted." Reid admitted.

"See! You enjoyed it too! Maybe we could --"

"Nope. Sorry Morgan. You promised." He held up the video camera, to remind him.

Morgan sighed. The rest of the team went back to work at Hotch's order, and Garcia turned to her partner in crime.

"What now? We're just never going to prank them again?"

"Actually, I promised to never do another prank WEEK again. I didn't really promise to stop altogether."

"I think Reid will see that as the same thing, sweetie." Garcia sighed. She hugged him tightly.

"Well we'll have to test that theory, won't we." Morgan said, smiling down at her, devilishly.

* * *

A/N - I'm really sorry about the long wait. The Olympics are in town, so I've been kind of busy. That also means I don't have any school next week, so I'll be able to put the last chapter up much more quickly.


	8. Operation: Epilogue

Epilogue -

It was Friday, and Reid was glad, for once, that it was the end of the week. He looked over at Morgan's desk. He hadn't shown up yet. Reid wondered if maybe he was too embarrassed to show his face.

Just then, Prentiss walked in, and when she saw Reid, she began to giggle to herself.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're gonna be mad!" She told him, shaking her head as she took a seat at her desk.

Reid frowned. What was she talking about. Just then, the door opened for a second time. Reid dropped his jaw.

"Hello." Morgan said. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with one hand and clung to his coffee with the other.

"Why are you dressed like that!?" Reid exclaimed.

"Dressed like what?" Morgan inquired innocently.

Morgan sat down at his desk, adjusted his tie and straightened his sweater vest.

"You're dressed like...well...me!" Reid said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am dressed appropriately for work, and that is all." Morgan answered. He opened a typing programme on his computer and began typing absolute rubbish to make it look like he was working.

"This is in direct violation of our agreement!" Reid told him.

"Did you know that 50% of promises ever made are broken?" Morgan told him. "And 30% of those are broken in 24 to 38 hours following that promise being made."

"You just made that up!!" Reid shouted.

"Did you know that 82% of statistics are made up?" Morgan replied calmly.

"You made that up too!" Reid said. Morgan smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have to read the paper." Morgan picked up the paper, scanned the first page, flipped, scanned the next page, and went through the rest of the pages, before putting it down.

"There's no way you could've read that so quickly." Reid said.

"Actually, our subconscious minds can absorb 35 000.4 pieces of information per minute." He lied.

"ARRGH! That would be 20 000 words per minute!" Reid corrected, growing increasingly frustrated. "And you CAN'T read that fast."

"Why? You can." Morgan said, pushing his glasses up once more, and giving Reid an evil grin.

"This is ridiculous!" Reid said, standing up. "Hotch!" He called, and headed towards his office.

"Okay, okay, hold on. Come back here." Morgan said, seeming to be done with his facade. Reid walked back over, arms crossed.

"Look, I'll stop, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Reid said.

Morgan pulled his hand out from behind his back, to reveal a deck of cards, fanned out.

"- as soon as you pick a card."

"Arrghh! No Morgan! You're not magic. I am!" He cried. "Hotch!"

"Come on, Reid, any card!" He said, following him up the stairs. Prentiss just shook her head and smiled to herself as the two agents disappeared into Hotch's office. It was never a dull moment at the BAU.

* * *

A/N - So that's it! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best. Like I said before, I have school off right now for the Olympics (Go Canada Go!) and now that I'm finished this, I have nothing to do. So please, any advice you may have about the story over all, I would be happy to receive it. It's been fun :)


End file.
